


It wasn't you I came for

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit hopeful, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “I told you didn't want to see you,” Steve said, his arms folded across his chest. The first time he’d opened his door in a week and it had to be to the last person he wanted to see.Tony’s expression gave no reaction to the snub apart from the tensing of his lips for a brief second. Instead, he knelt down on the doorstep and peeked around Steve’s legs.“I didn’t come to see you,” Tony said, not looking up. He clicked his fingers expectantly and Steve knew what was coming. Soon enough, there was the tell-tale patter of clawed paws tapping down the hallway and a wet nose shoved its way past Steve’s calf. “I did listen to you, for once. I came to see Dodger. Hey, buddy.”ORNational Rescue Dog Day/National Pet Month





	It wasn't you I came for

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty: _National Rescue Dog Day_ (also National Pet Month!)
> 
> This is a tenuous link. Blink and you'll miss it

“I told you didn't want to see you,” Steve said, his arms folded across his chest. The first time he’d opened his door in a week and it had to be to the last person he wanted to see.

Tony’s expression gave no reaction to the snub apart from the tensing of his lips for a brief second. Instead, he knelt down on the doorstep and peeked around Steve’s legs.

“I didn’t come to see you,” Tony said, not looking up. He clicked his fingers expectantly and Steve knew what was coming. Soon enough, there was the tell-tale patter of clawed paws tapping down the hallway and a wet nose shoved its way past Steve’s calf. “I did listen to you, for once. I came to see Dodger. Hey, buddy.”

Still not lifting his eyes to Steve, Tony reached out and scratched the underside of Dodger’s jaw. “Hey, Dodge. I missed you.”

Steve didn’t say anything as he watched Tony Stark – _the_  Tony Stark, he had to remind himself – crouched on his doorstep. It was sort of surreal, really. In that moment, Tony was an oxymoron; gently petting Steve’s dog and whispering softly to him whilst his Tom Ford suit trousers that no doubt cost more than Steve’s rent were getting creased and pressing against dirty gravel. 

“You missed me too?” Tony said in faux-surprise, drawing Steve’s attention. “Wow, thanks, bud. That means a lot. But did your daddy miss me? Because I sure as hell missed him.”

Just as Tony lifted his gaze, Steve turned his head sharply and stared down at the sidewalk. He could feel Tony’s eyes boring into the side of his head, but he refused to look back. Steve knew all too well the power that Tony’s eyes had over him and he had no desire to fall back into that trap. He had to be strong.

“I know what you said, but I just wondered if I could take him out for a walk,” Tony said quietly, unsurely. Steve didn’t think he’d ever heard Tony sound like that and tried to tamp down on his surprise. His heartbreak, actually. “I really missed him, Steve.”

Steve pressed his lips together, curling his fingers into his palms to stop himself from reaching out. His brain was screaming at his heart, trying to get him to see sense. It was hard going as all Steve wanted to do was surge forward and pull Tony towards him. Take him in his arms and kiss him senseless, never let him go again.

He swallowed, taking a long moment to remind himself who this was. It was Tony, after all. This was the same man that lied for so long, who had hidden who he was from Steve, and had broken Steve’s whole heart. It was the man that had pretended to know about Steve’s struggles, who’d pretended that he worked a normal 9-5 office job. Steve had no clue what was real and what was fake anymore. All he knew was that the man he’d planned a life with, the man he’d adopted a dog with, had turned out to be something that… Steve didn’t even know _what_ he was anymore.

What he did know was that no matter what happened or what Tony said, Steve wasn’t going to fall for it again. He couldn’t.

“Fine,” Steve said stiffly, still staring ahead and doing his level best to ignore the pounding of his heart. “He hasn’t been out today yet anyway. Saves me having to go out. And it looks like he has a lot of energy now.”

It was a snap more than anything and Steve was oddly taken aback at himself. When he’d left, he’d done it quietly and gently. Silently, even. For his anger to surge forward now was a surprise, but Steve couldn’t find it in himself to care.

There was a pause, the only sounds between them Dodger’s pants as he tried to push past Steve towards the warm hands showering him with love, before Tony spoke again. 

“I was sort of hoping you’d come with us. A sort of chaperone, if you will. Make sure I’m treating him nicely.”

Though Steve could hear the hesitant joke in Tony’s tone, he couldn’t resist the temper that bubbled within. It was all coming out now and Steve wasn’t going to hold back.

“Oh, yes, cause you’re so good at treating people well. I’d better come along. In fact, it would take a whole team to keep you in line. Maybe I should ring for extra hands.”

Steve felt Tony’s wince and it hurt him. He wished to God that it didn’t, but some stupid, idiotic, _insane_ part of Steve still loved the prick crouching at his feet. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony said lowly and Steve hated the way it sounded. He wanted to take back his words and beg Tony to forgive him, but he stood his ground. “I can go.”

As if he understood, Dodger whined loudly and pushed himself out of the door fully. He ran into Tony’s arms with a sudden burst of energy, barking ever so softly. Tony fell backwards onto his bum with a startled laugh, his arms cradling the dog automatically as Dodger jumped on his chest.

“Hey, Dodge. Hey, buddy, it’s okay. I’m here. I know, I know. I’ve missed you too.”

Steve sighed as he saw his dog licking Tony almost frantically, wriggling his tail as he tried to get impossibly closer to the man. Though Steve cringed at the sight of Dodger’s drool landing on a silk tie and claws probably catching on the stupidly expensive suit, Tony didn’t even blink.  _He probably had a hundred more at home_ , Steve thought bitterly and the stab that hit his chest was hard to ignore.

Although he was loathe to admit it, seeing Dodger and Tony so obviously happy to be together again struck a chord within him and Steve knew what he had to do. Sighing again, Steve closed his eyes for a brief moment.

“Alright,” he said and this time he didn’t look away when Tony’s gaze shot to his. “Let me just get his lead and my shoes. Once around the park and home again.”

Tony’s smile was enough to make Steve’s heart pound in his chest and Steve couldn’t turn away around fast enough.

 _No more,_ he told himself firmly as he headed down the hallway, trying not to listen to Tony’s excited cries to Dodger, _not again._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Resolution?


End file.
